Incertidumbre
by JYue
Summary: Preocupado, Konohamaru esperaba la aparición del Rokudaime. Había llegado el momento de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y confesarle la verdad de sus sentimientos. KonoNaru.


** Incertidumbre.**

De manera ausente giraba entre los dedos de su mano izquierda un par de kunais, un ritmo coordinado que evitaba que las dos armas chocaran entre ellas. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y con qué precisión, ser un shinobi conllevaba este tipo de aptitudes. Era una mañana tranquila, como la mayoría lo eran ahora en el país del Fuego. Los pájaros entonaban su himno matutino en calma, anunciando de ventana en ventana a los residentes de la aldea la llegada del nuevo día.

La paz había llegado después de tantos años de incertidumbre, de luchas y muertes, de sacrificios y valientes héroes anónimos. Los viejos enemigos, con todos sus epítetos en otros tiempos causantes de aflicción e ira, fueron vencidos. El líder de la aldea llegó a su puesto preparado para liberar a la gente del yugo de terror por décadas implantado, y lo logró. El nuevo Hokage tenía la convicción necesaria para cambiar las cosas, el poder de levantar un ejército de shinobis a la batalla y regresar con el mínimo número de bajas.

El nombre de Konoha fue arrancado y repuesto a su antiguo pedestal de gloria, superando todas las expectativas. A sus veintitrés años, Uzumaki Naruto había cumplido su sueño, era el mejor de los cinco grandes Kages. Y, a vista de Sarutobi Konohamaru, el más poderoso Hokage en la historia de la villa. En retrospectiva, él nunca tuvo oportunidad de vencer a su rival de la infancia. Tampoco lo hubiese querido así; en el fondo, sabía que él no tenía las capacidades necesarias para alcanzar los logros de Uzumaki.

El nieto del difunto Sandaime, a sus dieciocho años, tenía entre su repertorio de logros haber alcanzado el rango de Jonin. Pasó por su mente la idea de convertirse en ANBU y enlistarse a un escuadrón, después de todo, la paz en la aldea tenía como efecto secundario en los shinobis horas de aburrimiento. Empero, Konohamaru nunca presentó una solicitud de ingreso a las filas ANBU.

Estuvo a punto, delante del escritorio de Uzumaki en la oficina de Hokage. Su amigo le recibió, blandiendo esa sonrisa complaciente sin rastro de malicia, intacta a pesar del transcurso del tiempo y los golpes de la vida. Si algo cambió en Naruto, quizá era la nueva aura de serenidad irradiando de él, una sabiduría peculiar que apenas se vislumbraba a simple vista pero que para Konohamaru no pasaba desapercibida.

El Kage del Fuego le pidió tomar asiento con un gesto entusiasta antes de él mismo colocarse detrás del gran escritorio. Permanecieron en silencio, la mirada azul de Uzumaki reposando sobre la figura de Sarutobi. El más joven de los dos shinobis sintió una ola de nerviosismo subirle por el cuerpo ante tal escrutinio, así que intentó distraerse observando el resto de la habitación. Para su desgracia, no había demasiado por admirar. Eran mínimos los cambios en la antigua oficina, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya tres generaciones de Hokages.

Las miradas de los dos hombres se encontraron, la sonrisa amable aún adherida a las facciones del rubio, la incertidumbre todavía incomodando al otro. Konohamaru ya no recordaba cual fue el motivo que le llevó ante el imponente Rokudaime. Ese era uno de los efectos extraños que causaba su rival de la infancia, la presencia de Naruto lograba abarcar cada rincón de la mente de Konohamaru, abrumando y entorpeciendo su línea racional de pensamientos.

El semblante del Hokage se contrajo en una expresión seria y Konohamaru podría jurar estar contemplando la reencarnación del Yondaime, aunque nunca le conoció. Tuvo que obligarse a poner atención, el hombre delante de él ya hablaba sin que él registrara el significado de las palabras. Recobró el cuidado a tiempo para atrapar la propuesta ofrecida por el joven Kage: trabajar para él. La proposición llegó a su cabeza pero tardó varios segundos en calar por completo. El otro ninja debió interpretar esto como indecisión, pues retomando su actitud traviesa soltó una risa profunda y le acusó de hacerse el difícil. Antes de que el descendiente del Sandaime pudiera intervenir el Rokudaime le asignó el doble de sueldo y declaró no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta.

El joven Jonin no volvió a mencionar la razón que le llevó esa mañana a la Torre del Hokage. Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría una oferta de trabajo directa del líder de la aldea. Así que Sarutobi tomó el trabajo como guardia personal de Uzumaki Naruto, aunque en ocasiones parecía que era su secretaria, recodando al perezoso rubio las tareas pendientes o cumpliendo encargos de este. Sonriendo notaba las similitudes entre ellos y la Godaime y Shizune.

Pasar tanto tiempo al lado del Hokage le enseñó las rarezas de éste, como por ejemplo la singular tendencia de invocar ranas a mitad del trabajo y conversar con ellas. O las escapadas de la oficina para visitar a los estudiantes de la Academia Ninja y jugar un rato con ellos. Naruto era un excelente líder, por lo cual el respeto de Konohamaru para él aumentó. Al menos así le gustaba llamarle al sentimiento naciente en su pecho hacia el rubio.

A veces, cuando el Kage terminaba el trabajo diario a tiempo, le invitaba acompañarlo a comer ramen o beber en un bar cercano a la Torre del Hokage. Hablaban de los viejos tiempos, bromeando por las actitudes infantiles que ambos adoptaban en su inocente necedad. Cuando Naruto comenzaba a hablar podía seguir adelante por horas, deteniéndose sólo para ingerir alimentos. Konohamaru disfrutaba de esto más que nada. Apoyaba el mentón en su mano derecha para escuchar la animada conversación del rubio Kage con una sonrisa complacida en los labios.

Se incrementaban al pasar los días esas miradas prolongadas hacia el Rokudaime, al punto de en ocasiones ser sorprendido por el objeto de su contemplación. Al ocurrir esto Uzumaki siempre le ofrecía una traviesa sonrisa de complicidad antes de devolver su atención al trabajo sobre el escritorio, como si le supiera algún penoso secreto.

Y quizá así era. Tal vez sabía todo lo que él intentaba esconder: el significado del sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que le pasaba el brazo por el hombro en un gesto amistoso, el calor que le inundaba el pecho al escuchar de él un comentario apreciativo respecto a su físico, aquel repetitivo sueño que turbaba sus sentidos en el cual ambos eran protagonistas.

La noche anterior se cumplió un año desde el día de su contratación como asistente del Hokage. El rubio insistió en invitarlo a beber al concluir el día, ofrecimiento que Konohamaru no podía rehusar, ya no sólo por provenir del Rokudaime, sino por venir de Naruto. Una parte dentro del Jonin se arrepentía de haber ido al encuentro, otra parte más despreocupada aceptaba lo ocurrido.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, guardó los kunais que giraban entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y presionó la espalda contra el muro detrás de él. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho continuó esperando al lado de la Torre del Hokage. Por más que intentaba obligarse a estar en paz, los nervios y la inquietud encontraban la manera de filtrarse en sus sentidos. No podía decirse que fuera arrepentimiento lo que sentía respecto a lo ocurrido en la salida de la noche anterior.

La noche transcurrió entre carcajadas entrañables, naturales aunque incrementadas por el alcohol ingerido. El avance de las horas y las influencias del sake aminoraron las inhibiciones en el poderoso Rokudaime, quien parecía obstinado en tener a su asistente atrapado en un abrazo amistoso. Sarutobi rezó porque el tinte rojizo en sus mejillas fuera atañido a los efectos de la bebida.

El destino tenía esa manera sutil de enredar a sus víctimas, jugando con las palabras y los roces, arrastrándoles a lo inevitable haciendo uso de fingida inocencia. Luego se alejaba, desligándose de las consecuencias traídas por su travesura. Consecuencias que golpearon a Konohamaru esa noche en la barra solitaria de aquel bar al separar sus labios de los del Kage. La realización de la acción fue tan intensa, tan preocupante pero al mismo tiempo sobremanera liberadora. Y esos ojos, más azules que el mismo cielo, clavados en los suyos. Sarutobi no pudo soportarlo. Huyó.

Empero, parafraseando un viejo dicho de su abuelo, Konohamaru aceptó la responsabilidad de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos hoy. El tiempo transcurría en una moción agonizante, cada segundo aferrándose con afiladas garras antes de marcharse a regañadientes y dar paso a sus obstinados hermanos. Y la impuntualidad del joven Rokudaime empeoraba la situación del Jonin.

Fue hasta cerca de quince minutos después cuando, con el bien conocido porte despreocupado pero seguro al caminar, apareció Uzumaki. La mañana apenas despertaba, llenándose de los ruidos típicos en la productiva villa, no obstante para Konohamaru el lugar pareció quedar aislado de la realidad. El único sonido presente era el de los pasos cada vez más cercanos del Hokage confundiéndose con el tamborileo frenético dentro de su pecho provocado por su desbocado corazón.

Y el Rokudaime pasó de largo. Sin dedicarle una sonrisa o siquiera una mirada de reconocimiento, sólo un vago saludo, demasiado cortés para ser algo más que una formalidad. Sarutobi sintió los hechos relacionándose dentro de su cerebro, llegando a una dolorosa conclusión: no importaba. Nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, las preocupaciones acosadoras de esta mañana, tenían importancia. O mejor dicho, sí la tenían, la suficiente para arruinar la relación entre los dos hombres.

"¡Naruto!"

La escena era extrañamente familiar, un recuerdo del pasado de las muchas ocasiones en que Uzumaki se negaba a jugar con el pequeño Konohamaru. Los contextos eran tan distintos y al mismo tiempo idénticos.

Esta vez no era al Hokage a quien se dirigía, tampoco al amigo de la infancia, sino al hombre, sin rangos ni pasado, frente a él. El Sexto Hokage se dio la vuelta, las miradas se encontraron y el silencio fue roto por el menor de los dos.

"¡Te amo!" Fue una exclamación brusca, desesperada, casi denotando ira, y sumamente liberador. Se había lanzado al vacío, ahora hacia falta ver si su destino era caer o ser salvado.

"Yo también, Konohamaru." Respondió Uzumaki. El tono era regular, y esa sonrisa tranquilizadora hizo aparición. El nieto del Sandaime vio una mano aferrarle en ayuda a evitar la caída. "Igual que al resto de la aldea." La sonrisa de alivio naciente en sus labios fue asesinada. La mano le soltaba hacia el oscuro abismo. Lo peor vino al escuchar el resto de la oración "Soy el Hokage, ese es mi trabajo." Konohamaru cayó.

El joven Kage se encogió de hombros, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se dio la vuelta y reanudó su intento de entrar a la Torre del Hokage. Antes de poder detenerse a reflexionar sus acciones el brazo de Konohamaru viajaba ya hacia el hombro izquierdo del rubio para de un brusco jalón obligarlo a girarse. Y lo besó.

Sus labios se unieron, empero, eso muchas cosas, menos un beso. Era un puñetazo de ira, una réplica a tan insensible respuesta, el suspiro moribundo de ilusiones destrozadas y la súplica silenciosa de que todo aquello fuera una maldita pesadilla. Igual de súbito fue el final del gesto, los labios se desunieron con un sonido inceremonioso y tal como la noche anterior se hizo silencio. Sin embargo, esta vez no huiría, Konohamaru quería ver la reacción en esos ojos azules que él llegó a idolatrar con pasión, los sentimientos que demostrarían al soltar afiladas palabras de rechazo, desprecio, o peor aún, indiferencia. Para su sorpresa, lo siguiente que hizo el rubio fue comenzar a reír. ¿Acaso, en los límites de su crueldad, se burlaba de él?

"¡Perdón, perdón!" exclamó el Kage, intentando ahogar las carcajadas que seguían intentando escapar, acción que logró hasta uno o dos minutos después. "No era mi intención actuar tan desalmado… bueno, en verdad sí lo era." Pasó el brazo derecho sobre el hombro del otro shinobi, atrayéndole en un gesto afable. "Pero verás… te ofrezco un trabajo casi con súplicas para que aceptes, te invito a salir, lanzo indirectas de mis intenciones en cada momento posible, espero durante un año entero a que reacciones, me veo obligado a acudir a un recurso tan bajo como el alcohol para que tengas el valor suficiente de decirme la verdad, y cuando al final pasa algo… ¡desapareces!" le ofreció una mirada indignación. "Tenía que reprenderte de alguna manera por eso, muchacho."

"Pero…" la boca del ninja se abrió, luchando por pronunciar palabras. "¿Entonces…?"

"Ya lo dije." acercó el rostro al oído del asistente para susurrar la última palabra. "Yo también te amo, Konohamaru…"

Los sonidos volvieron, el traqueteo de la mañana resurgió, igual que todos los días. No obstante, el presente era distinto. Mejor. A lo largo de los años tuvo un Naruto-oniichan, después un Hokage-sama, ahora un Naruto-koi. La incertidumbre de las expectativas nunca fue tan agradable.

---

NOTAS:

No hay mucho por decir. Quería hacerlo, lo hice. Sigo teniendo mis dudas, pero bueno, así quedó. Review? Por favor?


End file.
